Seeing Her
by Calie1
Summary: After an accident Chloe and Oliver get to know each other in a different way and Oliver finds himself really seeing Chloe for the first time.
1. Chapter 1

Notes: This title "Seeinng Her" might change, just to let you know. I was just ready to post and hadn't quite worked it out in my head. On another note this is my attempt at another Oliver/Chloe fic. Hopefully I can finish it. Reviews would be great.

* * *

Chloe carefully untapped the bandages over his stomach. It had been a three days since Clark had found Oliver's body. He had been left for dead, and was very close to it. A doctor that Oliver kept on his payroll was able to bring him back. He removed two bullets from Oliver's body. Oliver was also covered in numerous other bruises, but those were the least of his problems. After making sure he was stable, they had him transferred back to his place in Star City. It had been hard to keep his identity hidden, but somehow they had managed it.

As she cleaned the wound he groaned and moved his head to the side. They had kept him on a pretty high dosage of pain killers over the past couple of days, which had kept him unconscious. Just a couple of hours ago she limited his dosage of the pain killer as the doctor had instructed. He seemed to be coming around.

"Chloe."

She turned at the familiar voice. "Clark, you don't have to keep making these trips from Metropolis to Star City. A phone call would have done."

"I just wanted to check on you." He walked forward and kneeled next to her.

"I thought it was Oliver you were checking on?" She grinned at him and turned back to her charge.

"Well yea. But he seems to be fine. You're the one up day and night taking care of him. You didn't have to do this. I mean you've taken off of work. How long are you going to be able to keep this up?"

"I don't know. But who else is going to do this? Certainly not any of you. You're to busy saving the world. The other guys?" Chloe snorted. "I can't see them playing nurse maid." Lois was worried for Oliver too, and offered her help. But Chloe couldn't see Lois flying all the way out there for her old flame. After all, she was committed to Clark now and her job at the Daily Planet. "Besides, Mr. Queen is paying for my price of travel and food. He just doesn't know it yet."

Clark had no doubt Oliver would take care of her. It was Chloe who was able to pin point his location when they lost contact. "But you're okay right? You're not getting to tired?"

"No. This parts easy; it's when he starts waking up that he'll become a pain. The doctor said that by tonight he should be lucid." Chloe began putting another bandage of the wound.

Clark laughed and stood up. "I can only imagine. He probably is the worst kind of patient."

Chloe nodded thoughtfully. "I just wish-."

"Don't Chloe." He interrupted her. "The fact that you even had the ability to heal was just by chance. This is the way you were supposed to be." Her silence spoke volumes. "He's okay. So he'll be laid up for a while, he'll get over it."

"What about next time." Oliver winced in his sleep as she taped the bandage.

"Oliver knows the chances he takes. He knows that one day it might be his last." But there would be no making her feel better. "I've got to get back. I took my lunch."

Chloe nodded but didn't look at him.

"Let me know if you need anything. Or if you need someone to knock him back out if he becomes a pain in the ass when he wakes up." She snorted at his comment. "Good luck."

"Thanks." Chloe turned and looked up at him. "I'll need it."

* * *

Chloe had been sleeping in his extra room, but that night she slept next to his bed in a chair. There was a strong chance he would wake up, and she had to make sure he didn't try to get up. The doctor would be by in the morning to unhook him from everything, in the mean time she had to keep him settled. She slept off and on that night. The beeping in his room was enough to keep her awake, but she knew it was nervousness at his waking that had her so restless. It was just by luck that as she was changing his bandages again that he woke.

At first he started coughing and tired to sit up, but she pushed him back down. Luckily, he was too weak to fight her. "Shhh. Oliver, its Chloe. Calm down." He pushed her hands away and she was forced to grab his hands and press her upper body over his. Holding him down was harder then she thought it would be. "Ollie." His eyes opened and green eyes were looking back at her.

"Chloe." Oliver said, but just speaking hurt.

"Hold on." Chloe grabbed the glass of water she had waiting for him. "Let me help you lift your head up. Take a small sip." She slid her hand behind his head and lifted it up. He lipped from his slowly and then nodded. She put the cup on the bed stand and turned back to him. "You were shot twice, three days ago. Along with numerous other bruises. Your doctor got the bullets out, and you should be okay. But you're going to have to wait until the morning before you can get up."

Oliver sighed and closed his eyes. He remembered getting shot, lying there, and bleeding out. When he opened his eyes she was still looking at him. "How did I get out?" He whispered.

"Clark. I finally was able to locate you and he flew in and got you out. Look, don't move okay? You were shot in your stomach here." Chloe touched the bandaged area softly. "And your leg." She touched the upper part of his thigh.

Oliver growled to himself. It would be a while before he would be able to get out there again. It would take months before he was back to his old strength. Not only was he shot, but he could only imagine what lying in that bed for so long was going to do to him.

She could see the anger building up in him as he thought in silence. "Stop. I know what you're doing. There's nothing you can do about this now. You're going to have to be patient. Just be grateful you weren't shot in the arm."

She had a point. That would have really thrown him off for a while. He would have been no good at shooting his bow with a wounded arm. For the moment he forgot about his current position and looked at her. "What are you doing here?"

For a moment she blushed. Se knew he would question her presence there, especially since she was all the way in Star City, by herself. "Unless you wanted the whole world questioning your current disposition you had limited options for a care taker. Don't worry though, you'll get my bill." He laughed, but then winced. "Sorry, no more jokes. But your credit cards have been feeding me."

"I don't care." At least someone was there with him. There weren't many people he would trust to watch over him for three days while he was unconscious.

"How do you feel?"

"My head hurts and my body feels like shit." Oliver shifted slightly but winced in pain.

"Try to go back to sleep." She began straitening the sheet around him. "I know it's hard, but the rest will do you some good."

"I've been sleeping for three days." He watched her fuss over his blankets and return back to her chair.

"Just close your eyes." He did so but she could see that he was irritated. Chloe moved off her chair and sat on the side of his bed.

Her fingers pressed gently against his temples and rubbed gently. Oliver frowned. "I guess I'm going to have to start paying you more."

"I could use some new clothes." He laughed and she could see him tense in pain again. "Sorry, sorry. I won't be funny anymore." They were silent then. His breathing slowed and when she was sure he was asleep she stood up slowly. For a few moments she stared down at him. As pitiful as he looked he still looked beautiful. With a shake of her head she turned and left the room. She'd treat herself to a shower, a quick snack, and then return back to his room.


	2. Chapter 2

Notes: Semi bad news. My stupid cat chewed a hole threw my power cord for my laptop and will have to wait to receive the new one. I've got the next couple of chapters written but they will have to wait. Reviews please. I know people are reading. If you like it please let me know.

* * *

"He should be able to move around fine, but may need some help. I left some pain medicine with some instructions. Continue to change his bandages as you have been doing. As long as there are no changes I'll be back in a couple of days."

Chloe nodded and looked over at Oliver who was now sitting up in bed inspecting his battle wounds.

"Good luck." The doctor said when he looked at his patient.

"Yea." Chloe said her thanks and walked the doctor to the door. When she returned Oliver was sitting on the edge of the bed. "Don't you listen?!" She sprinted forward and grabbed his arm and he tried to push himself up.

"I'd like to pee if you don't mind." He growled out. As much as it annoyed him to have her helping him he was grateful for the assistance.

"I thought it was just a coincidence that everyone has told me good luck when they know I'm taking care of you. Now I'm starting to think it actually means something."

"Funny." Oliver said through gritted teeth. "Give me that damn thing."

Chloe shook her head and grabbed the crutch. "Don't put any weight on your leg."

"I know!"

"Don't yell at me!" They stared at each other for a moment, both of them ready to blow. Finally the angry look on his face fell away.

"I'm sorry, I'm just frustrated." The angry lines on her face smoothed away.

"I know." They made the difficult trek to the bathroom, but he did amazingly well. "Do you need help?"

Oliver looked at her with a smirk. "I don't think you want to offer that kind of help."

Chloe frowned. "Probably not. I'll wait right here."

"Alright." Chloe sat in the chair next to his bed. "Let's have a look." As she untapped the bandage she glanced at him for any sign of pain but there was none. "So, you never told anybody, but what was it you ran after?"

Oliver forgot for a moment about his wound and looked at her. "It was nothing."

Chloe stopped and looked up. "Oliver, you plan everything out in detail. You don't take unnecessary chances. You ran in half cocked. What happened?"

"Someone called me. With some information and a threat. I don't particularly like being threatened." He hoped she would drop it, but by the calculating gaze she was giving him he knew it was far from over.

"Oliver. If I'm staying in this strange city, and pissing my boss off, and blowing off my obligations for you, then you sure as hell better tell me what the hell happened." He watched her for a moment then sighed.

"Someone had a list of the meteor infected. With quite a few people on it that I knew, including you." He waited to see if she would say anything, but she remained quite. But he could see that what he said pained her. "They wanted additional information. Information that I had."

Chloe looked away from him and finished bandaging his leg. "What happened?"

"Obviously I didn't bring anything. I didn't have time to gather anyone up and they told me to come alone. I think their intention was to get information and kill me. I'm still not sure why or who it was. But I did destroy the facility."

"I know." Chloe gently worked the bandage on his stomach off. "Besides getting yourself shot you almost blew yourself up."

"Well at least I stopped them. For a while." He winced as the tape pulled at his skin.

"Sorry." Chloe rubbed the reddened skin. She worked in silence for a while. As she smoothed the fresh tape over his stomach she looked at him. "Thank you. For doing what you did. I know that you did it for more then just me. But still."

There eyes met for a moment. "Think of us as even then. You're the one here playing nursemaid."

Chloe smiled at him and then gently smoothed the other sides of the bandage over his stomach. "Do you want a shirt?"

"It's more trouble then it's worth." He moved to sit up, and had hoped to do it on his own, but she was already there helping him. "What time is it?"

Chloe glanced down at her watch. "Five."

"That's it." Oliver grabbed the remote and began flipping channels again. When he turned to look at her she was walking out the door. "Where are you going?"

Chloe stopped and turned to him. "I-. I don't know. I was just… I don't know!"

"Come sit." He patted the empty side of the bed.

"In your bed?" Chloe raised an eyebrow and eyed his hand.

"It's big enough and I don't think you have to worry about me putting the moves on you." Chloe frowned. "Thanks." But she was already walking around the bed. After kicking off her shoes she took a seat. "Clark's coming by over this weekend. He wanted to find out from you what happened."

"I just told you what happened."

"I know, but I'm sure he wants to hear it from you. Plus, I'm sure he's been waiting to give you a mouthful."

"Wonderful."

* * *

When Chloe opened her eyes the room was already growing darker from the setting sun. Yet it wasn't her room at home, and it wasn't even the guest room at Oliver's that she was in. It was his room. Chloe turned her head to face him and found him sleeping soundly. His chest rose and fell with each breath and she still couldn't deny that his bare chest bade her uncomfortable. Carefully, she untangled herself from the blanket and stood up. The cold touched her skin and she shivered. After slipping on her shoes she walked around the bed and pulled the covers over his chest. A hand wrapped around her wrist and she gasped. Despite Oliver's current condition his hand was like steal. "Oliver." His green eyes looked up at her, and at first she wasn't sure if he was really seeing her.

"Sorry, your startled me." He released her wrist and dropped his hand.

Chloe fought from rubbing her aching wrist and finished pulling the covers over him. "I'll see you in the morning." He didn't say anything, but his eyes never left her.

Oliver watched her walk out the room and frowned. Something in him wanted to ask her to stay. Being alone and stuck in his bed was miserable. She was the only thing there that took his mind off his current situation.

* * *

"And you didn't think I'd be able to help!"

"There wasn't time for that! They said just me, or they'd be sure to put that list to use. Names of people we know! Did you want Chloe's name getting out there?!"

There was silence.

"I didn't think so!"

She had waited patiently for them to have it out, but she'd had about enough already. Before Clark could respond she was in the room. "Enough. It's over. Everybody knows how everyone feels."

"And you think its okay for him to run off like that?!" Clark yelled.

"No." She said calmly and evenly. "And I'm sure we will be discussing it again. But in the mean time he was shot just a week ago." Chloe waited to see if Clark got what she was saying." She sighed. "Clark, I think you should leave."

"What?" He looked at her then at Oliver. When he looked at her again he frowned. "You're telling me to leave?"

"Just for now." But she could see that he had already been offended.

"Fine." Clark turned from both of them and left the room.

"Nice seeing you boy scout!" Oliver called after him.

"Stop." Chloe hushed him.

"You know you just made him mad." Wincing, Oliver lowered himself back down to the bed. As usual, Chloe was at his side to help him down. "I've got it."

"Why were you standing anyway?"

"I like being taller then him." Oliver let out a sigh as he settled.

After taking a seat next to him she spoke. "He was already mad at you. Why would he be mad at me?"

"You sided against him."

"No, I didn't. Most of what he said was the truth."

Oliver shrugged. "Doesn't matter. You told him to leave and you stayed with me. I think you hurt his feelings. He looked like you slapped him."

"Don't be so dramatic." But as she thought about it she remembered his face. She shook her head. "Doesn't matter anyway. Clark's brushed me off numerous times."

Oliver rested his hands on the bed behind him and leaned back so he could survey his stomach. "For Lana and Lois I would imagine."

Chloe looked away. "That wasn't always it."

Even though she denied it he could tell by the soft whisper of her voice he had hit pretty close to home. "No, not always. But usually when you love someone they come first right?" She stood up and walked out. "What?"

"Shut up."

Oliver groaned. The last thing he needed was to piss off the only person willing to take care of him and put up with him. With a little bit of difficulty he was standing again and making his way, with his crutches, to the living room. When he found no sign of her he groaned. "Chloe, come on! I'm sorry." When she didn't answer he dropped his head back and groaned. "Chloe if you make me walk that far there is a good chance I'll fall and bust my ass and hurt myself again." A loud scream came from the extra room and he winced. There was a tapping sound and it took him a few moments to realize it was heels. When she exited the room she was no longer in the t-shirts and sweats he had become accustomed to. Now she was wearing jeans and a much more fitted shirt then the ones she had been walking around in. "Where are you going?"

"Out." Chloe glanced around the room for her purse.

"Out. You're going out? You don't even know where you're going. You've never been in Star City before. Plus you're leaving me here alone?"

"Yes." Chloe grabbed her purse and headed to the door.

"Chloe I'm sorry." She stopped and turned to him.

"And I forgive you. But between hurting Clark's feelings and you telling me I'm always second, I think I need a break." She didn't stop this time and walked out the door.

Oliver groaned. When she said it that way it did sound pretty bad.


	3. Chapter 3

It was over three hours later when Chloe finally made an appearance.

"Son of a Bitch, Fuck, Shit."

Chloe looked towards the kitchen with concern before she headed in that direction. When she reached the doorway she spotted Oliver leaning on the counter, grimacing in pain. "What are you doing?!" Chloe dropped her bags and ran forward towards him.

"Trying to get something to eat." Oliver grabbed onto the counter and let out a loud sigh.

"Come on." Chloe hooked her arms around him. "Just sit down. I tried calling you. I picked you up some dinner."

His pride was slightly wounded that he couldn't even make his own dinner. But he let her lead him away anyway.

"Come on, back in the bed."

"I'm not a kid." He growled. All he wanted was to pull away from her and do what he wanted. But instead he let her lead him back to his room. When she set him down she left again. When she finally returned she was carrying a couple of bags of food. "I'm sorry Chloe."

"I know, but-." Chloe shook her head and proceeded to take the plates out of the bag. "You shouldn't say things like that."

"Look," he stopped when he noticed she wasn't looking at him. "Stop." But she was still focused on her task of getting his food together. "Stop Chloe. I'm not going to eat until you listen."

Chloe sighed and stood up. "What Oliver?"

"Sit." When she sat next to him he continued.

"I'm not saying this to be mean Chloe." She sighed and he knew she didn't want to hear it. "I've got to sit back." The pain in his stomach was too much to bear and he was having trouble just thinking clearly. She propped up the pillows for him and then sat down on the bed.

"Dammit Oliver." Chloe jumped up and grabbed fresh bandages.

"What?" He looked down at his stomach. "Oh." He must have done a lot more damage then he thought when he was in the kitchen.

Chloe folded a leg under hersel and sat on the bed. At least she had something to work on instead of looking at him.

"I don't want to be mean." She stopped and looked at him briefly before continuing what she was doing.

"Then don't be mean."

"It's the truth. What I told you."

"So? I know it was. I haven't always lived up to being the best friend either." She cleaned his wound gently, even though she wouldn't have minded causing him some pain.

"Why are you here Chloe?" She stopped and looked up at him. "You've been here over a week. What is going on? I'd like to believe that you're doing this just for me, but I think you're staying away from Metropolis for a reason."

Chloe sighed and turned back to his stomach. "I don't think there is any room left for me in Metropolis." After her revelation she expected him to say something but silence hung in the room between them. When she finally finished bandaging his chest he spoke.

"What happened?"

"You don't want to hear all of this." She moved to stand up but his hand was on her wrist, holding her down. Reluctantly, she sat back down, facing him. "I don't know. Life I guess. Lois, Clark, Jimmy. Lois and Clark, well you know that story. They have this thing now that is just them, and there isn't too much room for me I guess. I get that." She sighed has a thoughts traveled elsewhere. "Jimmy." She shook her head. "I changed before we were to get married. I just couldn't…be that person. Plus he just never seemed to understand what I did. I felt like I was always hiding things from him. And when it was finally over with and I was over him." She slumped over slightly. "I knew it was useless to look elsewhere."

"So you're here." He tilted his head to the side to try to get a better look at her face but he couldn't see much through her hair.

Chloe nodded. "Thought I'd take a look around. I like a big city, lots of stories."

"I hear that a recommendation from Oliver Queen usually gets you in somewhere." She lifted her head and looked at him like he was crazy. "I'm serious."

"You would?"

There was such a hopeful look on her face that something inside of him tensed. "Sure. Plus, having you here to work for me is a lot better then having you on the other side of the country."

"What would Clark and Lois say?" She wondered aloud.

"Doesn't matter. They found their life, why don't you find yours?" She smiled softly at him.

Chloe threw her arms around his neck, but was still very careful of his wounds. "Thank you."

"The upside of it is I'll have a permanent nurse." He settled his hand on her waist and it hit him again. That feeling in his chest. It only took him seconds to know what it was as he became aware of the smell of her, her hair against his cheek, her breasts against his chest, and the itch on the palm of his hand that called for him to slide his hand under her shirt. Knowing he had to get away from her he grabbed her arms and pulled her back, but stopped when her tearful eyes were looking down at him. He couldn't push her away when she looked like that. "Chloe, come on."

"I know." She cried. But what he did for her, it meant something. It had been a long time since she had something to look forward to. His hand came up and brushed the hair from her face and she released a shaky breath. His fingers threaded into her hair and pulled her face closer to his. Just as she thought their lips were going to meet she blinked. Lord knew she had tried to heal hundreds of times before, but it never worked. Just as Oliver Queen was about to kiss her light spread over him and she screamed.

Oliver gasped as the warmth flooded over him, and heat burned his body. He would have remained there, not even sure of what happened if it wasn't for her scream. She fell on him, crying, and gasping for breath. Not even realizing what had happened or what he was doing, he rolled her off of him and was kneeling over her body. "Chloe." But she didn't respond, only grabbed at her stomach and cringed in pain.

It felt like she had been stabbed and kicked all at once. All over her body she felt pain. Every bullet wound and every punch and kick Oliver took. As it finally faded away she lay there breathless and sweaty, unable to speak. She did notice Oliver's stomach as he bent over her. With what little energy she had she lifted her hand up and touched the new skin.

Oliver looked down to her hand and for the first time realized he didn't feel any pain, anywhere. Then it finally hit him. "Chloe." He scooped her up and laid her in the spot he had just been occupying. "I thought you couldn't…"

"I couldn't." She breathed deeply, trying to regain her breath. "I couldn't heal anybody."

Her eyes slid closed and he began to panic. "Wait, Chloe. Chloe!" He grabbed her wrist and checked her pulse. It was steady, if not a little fast. If Clark found out about this Oliver would be in big trouble. He stood up and began pacing the room, trying to determine if the situation warranted a phone call to Clark. It probably did, but he couldn't bring himself to do so. His injuries hadn't been fatal, and Chloe was alive. It wasn't likot like the other times that he'd heard about. Finally, he decided just to sit and wait.

* * *

It was dark in the room when Chloe opened her eyes. For the second time she found herself waking in Oliver's room. This time it was her in his bed in him in the chair. "Oliver."

Her voice pulled at him and he opened his eyes to see her curled on her side, looking at him. "You're just full of surprises." He leaned forward and looked her over. "Are you okay?"

"Yea. Just feel a little beat. Literally."

"Yea. I know. I remember getting the shit kicked out of me." She smiled softly at him and he felt that tug again, this time he ignored it. "Get some sleep okay?"

"What about you?"

"I'm fine. The last thing I want to do is sleep. I've slept enough for a life time." He stood to leave and almost made it out the door before she stopped him.

"Don't even think about going out!" Chloe sat up quickly and moved to stand up, but a wave of dizziness took over her and she was forced back onto the bed.

Oliver frowned and turned around. "Why?"

"Because no one knows you're healed. If it gets out the Green Arrow was out tonight Clark will be over here in an instant." He seemed to be thinking it over. "Please Oliver. Just one night."

"Fine. Tomorrow we'll call Clark, tell him you're still a meteor freak." For a moment he thought she might have taken offense, but she only smirked. "Then figure out what we are going to do about getting you out of Metropolis."

"Thanks Oliver."

"You're kidding me right? You just healed me. I probably owe you a year of my life now." She smiled at him and he started to smile back but frowned. "Chloe look." He walked forward and sat next to her on the bed. "Clark was right, you were better off without this power." She huffed and turned away from him. "Listen too me right now. You're not going to start running around healing people. This was a mistake. I don't even know how it happened considering it's been years. I'll help you do anything, but I won't help you get yourself killed."

"How is it any different then what you do? Every night you go out you take the risk of getting killed. In fact you almost died just a week ago!"

"For the love of-." Oliver stood up angrily and walked away from her before turning back. "I don't purposely go out to get myself killed! You know what might happen one day. I didn't just go get the shit kicked out of me and shot to protect you so that you could go risk your life all over again!"

Chloe stood up, this time with no dizziness. "Don't try to make it out like you did all of that for me."

Oliver growled and turned away again, determined to walk out, but he stopped and turned back on her. "There was no one else. It was only your name he had." Oliver said angrily. After taking a deep breath he continued. "Clark was off saving the world somewhere; I couldn't get in touch with him and had no choice. I didn't get him, but did succeed in blowing up his damn facility. While you were passed out I called Clark, I didn't tell him what happened tonight. But I knew that if your powers were back you'd be in even more danger. So good old boy scout went out, found him, and wiped his memory."

"I don't understand." She shook her head. There were a million thoughts running through her head but she couldn't concentrate on any of them. In one night her power had returned, she healed Oliver, almost kissed him, he promised to help her move to Star City, and now he just revealed he'd almost gotten killed to protect her identity. "Why?" It couldn't have been for the reason that he almost kissed her. That was crazy.

That was a loaded question considering he hadn't quite figured it out for himself yet. "I wish you'd stop trying to get yourself killed."

"I still don't understand. Why?"

"I think considering everything that has happened tonight that would be a conversation best saved for later." He tried to back out of it. Prayed that she would drop it. He would be her friend, help her in whatever way he needed. But he couldn't wind up in another situation like Lois. He'd loved Lois, it seemed ridiculous to be comparing that relationship with the non-existent one he had with Chloe, but he couldn't help it.

"No." Chloe shook her head. "I'm confused on something." There was no way he was getting out of it now. She had to know.

"I wish you weren't so oblivious." Oliver searched her face for any sign of understanding but he saw none. "Chloe, right before you healed me didn't I just almost kiss you.'

"Yea, but I mean-. You don't-." Maybe it was obvious and she just couldn't believe it. Oliver Queen didn't have feelings for her. There was no way. It was impossible. Why couldn't she just believe it? "I mean, people like you and me." She shook her head. "I spent years pining after Clark, with no luck. What is it that I get? Jimmy?" She asked bitterly. "Some crazy monster freak? And my dream job at The Planet. I couldn't even hold onto that."

"Lois did." He surmised. Oliver could see she was bitter. Lois after all landed Clark when she didn't even want him and practically stumbled into writing and The Daily Planet. Chloe had worked for years and she wound up with Jimmy. He was too simple for her in Oliver's case but he never said that. There was too much going on in her life for someone like Jimmy who couldn't grasp it all.

"It's not Lois' fault. She didn't do it on purpose." Even so, Chloe couldn't help the jealousy and anger.

"No, but she is rather lucky in the fact she stumbles into the perfect situations." He shrugged. "Although Clark does seem to have his hands full with having to save her every day." She smiled slightly. "Come here." He grabbed her hand and pulled her behind him.

"Where are we going?" Chloe questioned him but he didn't say anything. Instead he just drug her out of his room, down the hallway, through the living room, through the dining room, and to the balcony doors.


	4. Chapter 4

When he unlocked the doors to the balcony he pulled her out into the cool air, not even bothering to shut the doors behind them. "You're not going to throw me over right?"

"No." He smirked and pulled her over to the balcony edge.

Chloe held her breath as she looked down. They seemed to be miles in the air. She couldn't hear anything, but the view was beautiful, filled with tall buildings and lights.

"Now," Oliver stepped behind her and brought his mouth to her ear. "There is a whole city out there for you Chloe. You're right about one thing. One city isn't big enough for two nosy reporters." She snorted and he couldn't help but smirk. "You can start a new life here. Away from your past with Clark and Jimmy, away from the Daily Planet and Lois."

His chest was pressed against her back and his breath tickled over her ear. She still didn't quite understand his reasoning for everything. There still was something he hadn't said, even though she was beginning to put the pieces together. "What would they say?"

"It doesn't matter." He whispered softly.

Something pressed against her ear and she wasn't sure what it was until his lips skimmed down her neck. Her body stiffened and he must have realized it because his arm slipped around her waste. He pressed a kiss against here neck and she swore her knees would give out and she'd fall over the ledge. "What if they needed me?"

"You can't be in two places at once. You're either here or there. What if I said I needed you here?" He let his hand slide from her stomach and rested both hands on her hips. Gently, Oliver pressed his lips under her ear and kissed a trail down her neck. Her head tilted back again his chest, allowing him better access.

There was one thing she was sure of, Oliver Queen was the devil. His hands pulled her hips back against him, pressing himself into her backside. Against her will, she pressed herself closer against him. One of his hands traveled under her shirt and stilled over her ribs, his thumb dangerously close to her breasts. What the hell was he doing to her? "No," His body tensed against her and she immediately regretted speaking, but it was the right thing to do. She stepped away from him and turned to face him. "Don't. You want to give me a second chance but, where this would end would only ruin it." He looked at her like she'd grown a second head. "I don't want to have regrets again."

"You think that's what I'd do? Become another one of your regrets?" He asked incredulously. Perhaps he had been wrong, but she hadn't pulled away just moments ago, she had responded to him.

"I don't know. You never even gave me an answer earlierr. I just…I'm just confused. You and I-.' Chloe shook her head and looked at him as if it pained her. "I mean you're you and I'm me and well that doesn't make any sense."

"You're sounding ridiculous." Oliver gritted his teeth and combed his fingers through his hair in frustration. He'd probably been a little forward with her just then and that might have been reasoning enough for her to pull away. But the reason she gave him made no sense. "What does it matter who you are and who I am Chloe? I am telling you that I went into that building knowing what could happen because I knew what might happen to you if that information got out. They didn't care about you. It was just to get to me. They would have let it out not giving a damn what would happen to you. And you've been here day and night with me since I got shot."

Chloe looked away from him. It made much more sense when he explained, but still… She just couldn't wrap her mind around the possibilities. Not just of her moving to Star City but of the possibilities with him.

"_Don't tell me_ I would make you regret coming here." He said angrily. "I spent quite a few years after Lois regretting things, trying to figure out what I could have done short of not being the Green Arrow to get her back. Only to finally realize it wasn't that. It never was. It was just Clark." She glanced at him then looked away again. "What is going on right now has nothing to do with her. But I regret the time a wasted on Lois. You know me Chloe, you know all about me, and I know everything about you."

"Jimmy knew everything too." Chloe countered and met his eyes.

"But Jimmy didn't understand did he?" He said harshly. "He didn't understand your ability, he didn't understand your need to help, and you couldn't really tell him everything could you? He wanted to hold you back."

"He was nice, he cared about me." Chloe said fighting back tears. She wasn't even sure why she was defending him. Maybe she was just trying to make it seem that she hadn't foolish for remaining with Jimmy for so long. She had been holding out, hoping things would get better, hoping he would understand. Because after all, he had been the first person to really care for her.

"There are a lot of nice people who care about you. Don't you want more then that?" Still she fought against him. Not physically, but he could see she was avoiding his eyes, not responding on purpose. "Let's try again." He grabbed her hand and turned her around again.

The way his arm wrapped around her this time was different. It was firm around her waste and held her against him, but she didn't feel the same thrill as before. This time he wasn't trying to seduce her. He stepped forward and she found her hips pressing into the balcony. Chloe gasped and grabbed the arm around her with fear.

"You're not going to fall. Look." He pointed out. "Do you see the Star Chronicle?" She nodded against him. "Just for future notice that one, the really really tall one, I might add, is mine." She laughed softly. "Over to the east, up on one of those hills, is my parent's mansion. I haven't lived there since they died."

"Will you ever go back there?" Chloe asked curiously.

"Maybe, if I ever settle down I guess. I really don't want to be there alone. It's huge and lonely." Her body had settled back against his, finally relaxed. "Chloe you can have all of this, and I swear that I'm serious about this. I don't get shot for just anybody. But don't run from me just because you're scared you might regret something." He turned her back around and noted with amusement when she grabbed his arms. "I said I wouldn't let you fall."

"I know, but still."

"Do you trust me?" He asked gently and waited for her response.

Did she trust him with her life? The answer was yes. But her heart? "Yes."

Oliver lowered his lips to hers, and it was as if he almost breathed a sigh of relief as his lips touched her. It seemed he had been slowly building up to that moment over thee past couple of years and hadn't even realized it. It was only within the past few months that he'd noticed the change. That he really noticed her. He'd expected her reluctance, but as her body relaxed against him he had a feeling he had finally won her over.

Chloe clung to his bare arms. For the first time she realized that he still didn't have a shirt on. Star City was relatively warm, but there was a definite chill in the air that night. But he didn't seem to mind. His arms tightened around her, pulling her up onto her toes. Chloe slid her arms around his neck and buried her fingers into his blond hair. When he pulled her body away from the ledge she was slightly grateful. Then suddenly she was being hoisted against the wall. Chloe wrapped her legs around his waste and held tightly to his neck. Their simple kiss deepened and became more desperate.

Nothing he could do would relieve the aching in his body for her. Oliver pushed it as far as he knew she would let him before pulling away. Her eyes fluttered open and she breathed deeply. "Sorry, I got a little out of control."

"That's okay." Chloe said breathlessly. He kissed her lips softly as he lowered her back down to the ground and she couldn't help but be slightly disappointed.

"Come on. I'm freezing." Oliver took her hand in his and pulled her off of the balcony and into the house.

Chloe didn't know if she should have stayed away from him. Her heart was causing her to disregard everything.


	5. Chapter 5

"Clark, something happened." Chloe looked at Oliver who was finishing off his breakfast. With his healing he'd seemed to have gained voracious appetite. Chloe had been too nervous to eat. Instead she had just opted for some coffee. "No, nothing bad. Look, it was a mistake, and I don't know how I did it, but I healed Oliver."

Oliver pushed his plate away and settled back into his chair for the eventual fireworks.

"No! You don't need to come over!" There was silence. "Clark!" Chloe growled and hit the end button on her phone. She sighed and looked at Oliver. "He's on his way over here."

Oliver frowned and stood up. "I'll be in the back." His day had started out well enough. Now Clark was going to come and ruin that. "Tell him your decision." He saw the fear on her face. "Tell him."

Chloe nodded. They'd discussed her plans in great detail. If all went okay with the interview that Oliver had set up for her that morning, then she'd go home give her notice, and be back in Star City in two weeks. It all seemed rather fast, but it was a great opportunity she couldn't pass up. A knock at Oliver's door pulled her from her thoughts and she turned her head in that direction.

"Good luck." Oliver settled his hand on her hip and placed a kiss on her forehead.

As his hand slipped away she turned and watched him walk off. When he disappeared from her view she headed towards the door. As soon as she opened it Clark was in the room.

"Are you okay?" Clark looked her over and didn't see any outward signs of damage. There had never been any lasting damage before, but considering it had been years since she'd been able to heal, he was a little concerned. Plus, he had never really trusted her ability.

"I'm fine. I was trying to tell you that before you flew all over the country." Chloe turned from him and took a seat in a chair. When she looked back at Clark he was still standing there. "Why don't you sit?"

He was hesitant to do so. Something about Chloe's attitude was bothering him. He had a very bad feeling about his visit with her. "So everything is fine? What happened?"

Chloe sighed. She couldn't exactly reveal to him how it happened; after all it concerned her move to Star City. "The same as usual. Physical contact."

"How though? You'd tried so many times….." There was a fearful look on her face that only served to confirm his suspicions. "Chloe what is going on?"

"You know I don't know everything about my ability Clark. But….look it doesn't matter. Oliver is fine. He's healed and I'm okay."

"Where is he?" Clark glanced around Oliver's home. He could hear him moving around, but for whatever reason he had decided not to join them for the conversation.

"Look, there is something else I need to talk to you about. It's probably better we are doing this face to face." She had his attention again and he was looking at her with that look that always made her feel like he was peering into her soul. It was one of the looks that used made her swoon. This time it only made her feel guilty.

"What's wrong?" When he noticed her hesitation he grabbed her hand. "You know you can tell me."

"I know. You see, lately, I've wanted to make a change. Try something different, especially since Jimmy." She didn't want to mention that Lois and Clark had something to do with that need change. "I think I might move to Star City."

"What?" Nothing would have prepared him for that. Never in his life had he ever expected her to leave.

"I new paper, new people. It might just be what I need. Plus, I can even be of more help to Oliver." As she rambled she didn't even see Clark narrow his eyes.

There was something about Oliver's part in all of this that Clark didn't trust. "Chloe it seems like you're kind of rushing into this."

"I know, and I guess I am kind of. But it feels right Clark." She paused for a moment before continuing. "As soon as I can find a job here I'm leaving."

"Chloe, don't you think you should come back and we should talk about this? Figure out what's going on with your ability?"

"I'm going to come back to pack up my things and give my notice, but Clark, I made my decision. It's something I've been thinking about for a while."

They'd been arguing for a while now and Oliver had waited patiently in the back for her to finish, but he didn't see any end in sight.

"I get that." Clark sighed and tried to take a deep breath to calm him. "But you haven't even talked to your father, to Lois. Anyone. This seems kind of like a rush decision. Wouldn't it be better if you came back? Looked at your options. Nothing is set in stone yet. You don't even know if this will work out?"

"Clark…I just..." Chloe began but she wasn't sure what to say.

"Just a couple of weeks, think it over."

"I don't know…"

Oliver tensed at the indecision in her voice. He had been concerned that Clark would tap into her fears. Not sure if his interference would be good or not, Oliver headed to the living room regardless. "Actually, Chloe has an interview tomorrow. That is set in stone." He leaned against the doorway and waited for Clark's attack.

"That's convenient." Clark responded.

Oliver shrugged. "I know people and Chloe is qualified don't you think?"

"Of course she is. But that doesn't change the fact that she's rushing into this."

"You think she's rushing into this. What about what she wants?"

"I'm standing right here!" Chloe screamed. She felt as if she was being pulled in two different directions and she didn't like it. "You're not even listening to me! I don't want to be in Metropolis!" She saw the stricken look on Clark's face and she immediately felt guilty at her outburst. "I'm sorry."

"And what about Lois?" Clark asked.

It was just a question, but it hurt when he asked. There was a noise behind her and she saw Oliver step closer to her and lean against his kitchen counter. Clark's eyes look sharply at Oliver. Chloe knew Oliver wasn't going to let her give in and Clark could see that. Clark had to know at that point that Oliver was behind her decision. It was her idea, but she never would have gone through with it if it wasn't for him. "I'll explain it to her. After my interview I'm going to fly in and talk to her and my father."

"When are you coming in?"

Chloe hadn't expected that question. The truth was she didn't know. She looked to Oliver who had promised to fly her back to Metropolis.

He shrugged. "It's my jet; you can leave whenever you want." Oliver slanted a look over at Clark who glared at him.

"Fine." Clark said. He turned to Chloe, hoping that she might see reason. But he recognized the determination in her stance. "Call me before you come in."

Chloe nodded. With that he was gone and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"That went well."

Chloe turned to him with a frown. "No it didn't. Lois is going to be even worse and Clark thinks you had something to do with it."

"I did." Oliver stepped forward and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Don't you care?" She asked breathlessly as he pulled her flush against his chest.

"No, not really." He said and kissed her. "Not when I can do this." Oliver whispered against her lips before kissing her again.

Almost a mile away Clark sat on a roof top. As he'd flown off he'd suspected, guiltily, that perhaps Oliver had weighed in on her decision. He'd even felt worse when he'd landed on the rooftop to take a quick look, just to see if he was right. When he found them, in Oliver's penthouse, he hadn't expected what he'd seen. Before Oliver had gotten shot they hadn't seen each other for months. What had happened in just a couple of weeks that Chloe was leaving Metropolis for Star City and was now in Oliver Queen's arms? What had Oliver done?


	6. Chapter 6

"What did you do?"

"I'm sorry." Oliver shook his head inn confusion and looked at Clark again. "What are you talking about?"

"To Chloe. It sounds ridiculous. But you did something. Maybe you're not you and you did something to her. That's fine. Just stop it."

Oliver stood up out of his chair and walked around his desk. "I talked to Chloe just a few minutes ago. She said that you thought she was crazy and that you were laying the blame at my feet. Maybe Chloe just made a decision for herself."

"She was here just a couple of weeks, you weren't even lucid for most of it, and suddenly she is picking up and moving. For you?" Clark said angrily.

"No, not for me. It was her idea. She wanted to do it for herself. I made it a little easier by giving her a hand, but this was her choice."

"And Oliver Queen sweeping her off her feet, helping her get a job, flying her home in a jet, had nothing to do with it? I know there is something going on between the two of you." Clark demanded. He wouldn't mention that he discovered their relationship by spying on them. He still felt a little guilty about that, which was why he wouldn't tell Lois. No matter what he was going to let Chloe tell Lois in her own time. But he was hoping she would do it sooner then later. It was really, really hard for him to hide things from Lois.

"Well when you say it like that…." Figuring it would probably be better not to goad him he turned serious. "If you had listened to Chloe she told you she'd been thinking about this for a while. So, yea, maybe I did have something to do with it. I'll admit that I made it pretty easy for her to make her decision to stay. Why not Clark? She needs a change. Coming to Star City might make her happy and I know I sure as hell can make her a lot happier then most of the guys in her life."

"So you did all this for Chloe?" Clark waited but he got no response. "What about you Oliver. What is it you're getting out of this?"

"I didn't think you were here to talk about me?"

"Don't avoid the question. You just admitted that you had a hand in making her decision to move to Star City. For almost five years you've known Chloe. For a good part of that time you were in love with Lois, her cousin, and now you suddenly have feelings for her?"

"You'll have to excuse me Clark." Oliver walked back to his desk and took a seat behind it. "But I'm busy and I never volunteered any information about myself to you."

Clark stepped up to Oliver's desk. "I've known Chloe almost my whole life and then suddenly you show up with the answers to all of her problems and are flying her out to Star City permanently." With uncontrolled fury he slammed his fist on Oliver's desk. "I want an answer."

Oliver eyed his now broken desk with a frown. "Lovely." He stood up again, taking advantages of the inches he had on Clark, and glared. "My feelings are none of your business."

"They are, you hurt Lois and now you're going to hurt Chloe."

Oliver laughed bitterly, not even caring at the confusion on Clark's face. "Are you serious Clark? Lois? I let Lois go because I knew she wouldn't want to have anything to do with my other life. Then when she found out and I practically begged her to take me back she said no. It turned out that I was right in letting Lois go. I don't know why you're complaining, that worked out great for you." Oliver couldn't help the dig at Clark getting together with Lois. He'd never said a word when they got together. Even though Lois had come to him and apologized, it hadn't mattered to him anymore. "As for Chloe…What does she need? Jimmy?" Oliver laughed. "Are you serious? Look…." Oliver did his best to relax and forget his anger as he continued. "You're concerned for Chloe and that's fine I get that.

"And what about when you're done with her?" Clark shot back.

Oliver narrowed his eyes. He didn't like what Clark was implying in the least. "I don't have plans of being _done with her_."

"I'd trust you with my life Oliver, but I don't trust you with Chloe."

"You've made that quite evident. But as it is Chloe got the job, she's putting in her two weeks notice, and packing. The only thing you can do is be supportive and wait and see." Oliver waited for Clark to fire back with a response but he didn't

"I can't stop her, and I wouldn't try. But don't make her regret this decision. She's taking a huge chance, moving here."

"I'm well aware of that. I wouldn't have helped her if I didn't think she would be happy." Clark stood in front of Oliver silently as if he wanted to say something more. The truth be told, Oliver couldn't imagine what Clark had left to add. Although Oliver's past was riddled with mistakes with some woman, he'd found he'd improved over the years, not counting his little breakdown. Clark had no reason to suspect that Oliver would do anything to hurt her. "Is that enough?"

"For now." Clark wasn't fully satisfied but he didn't think he ever would be. Perhaps if their relationship had originated in Metropolis it wouldn't have been so bad. But for her to move to Star City? There was nothing to be done though. All he could do was support her decision and hope everything worked out for the best. "If you hurt her I'll toss you out of your penthouse."

"I have no doubt." Oliver grinned. Clark didn't smile back and only turned and left. Oliver wasn't offended, in time Clark would come around. As he exited Oliver turned to his desk and frowned. When his phone rang he glanced down. The frown on his face only deepened. "Hello? Lois calm down! I didn't drug Chloe!"

"Mr. Queen?"

Oliver looked up from where his head rested on his desk to see his assistant, Mrs. Whitmore. She was a middle aged woman, married, with three children. He found it easier to work with woman that could care less about how he looked.

He followed her gaze to his desk. "Don't ask. Find me something temporary, and see if it can be replaced."

"It was old." She stepped forward and surveyed the rather deep hole in the thick wood.

"I know. Just see what you can do." Oliver sat back and reclined in his chair. Obviously there had been something else. But for the life of him he didn't care to deal with it. Clark had been nothing compared to the wrath of Lois, and that had only been over the phone. He was lucky there were miles between them. "Something else?"

"Yes." Mrs. Whitmore shook her head, forgetting about the desk. "When you took off the past couple of weeks I figured this wouldn't have been of any importance to you, but now that you are back…" She handed him the invitation.

Oliver grabbed the paper from her and scanned it over. "Is this necessary."

"I suppose not, but you are one of their biggest donors. I think your presence was expected."

Oliver tapped the card on his desk thoughtfully. "Tell them I'll be bringing a guest."

"Yes sir."

As she turned away and made her way to the door he spoke up. "Can you get me the address for the Daily Planet in Metropolis. And some floral shop. I don't know, a good one. And I'll need a car for Saturday. And what's that place with the dresses. That one with that stupid statue in the front. I'll need to order some kind of dress. I need them on the phone. And my jet. I'll need that prepped for Saturday morning to fly to Metropolis and back. But I don't know what time. Just tell them to be on standby."

Mrs Whitmore stood there for a moment, confusion on her face and sighed. "So you want to send flowers to a woman in Metropolis, inviting her to the gala, fly her in for Saturday, and purchase a dress for her. Correct?"

Oliver narrowed his eyes at her. It sounded a lot better when she rephrased it. "Yes."

Mrs. Whitmore nodded. "Will that be all?"

"No. Get my real estate agent. I want a list, description and pictures of apartments in the area near my penthouse and the Star City Gazette. Nothing expensive. How much does a reporter make in her twenties?"

"I-."

"Don't worry about it. Just tell him something conservative, simple. If he gives me a list of outrageous apartments that she can't afford then tell him I'll go to someone else." Oliver tapped his finger thoughtfully on his desk and then turned to Mrs. Whitmore who stood there slightly flabbergasted. "Oh, sorry. That's it."

With a nervous tap of her foot Chloe glanced around at the people surrounding her. She couldn't help it. It wasn't that she felt like she was better then them by a long shot. Most of them were probably happy. But she was ready to move on, finally. And sitting next to these people chatting about the news, going about their lives, well it was irritating. For some reason she expected them to realize that she had just taken a big step in her life. Everything was changing, finally.

As she was surveying her office and the people she was preparing to leave she spotted at the door a very pitiful man carrying an extravagant bouquet of flowers being led by a very irritated Daily Planet security guard. The security guard questioned the nearest person. Chloe didn't hear the entirety of the security guards question but she did hear 'Chloe Sullivan.'. When the young woman being questioned pointed in her direction her suspicion was only confirmed. Both the struggling delivery boy and the security guard were walking towards her. It was ludicrous that the flowers were fore here, but her heart couldn't help but skip a beat.

"Ms. Sullivan?"

"Yes?"

"I think this belongs to you." The boy settled the flowers on her desk and stood up with a sigh. "Sign here please."

With a quick scribble she handed the pad back to the young man and turned to her flowers. They really were beautiful. She didn't know much about flowers, but she didn't recognize a one of the beautiful flowers in the arrangement. Curiosity got the better of her, even though she suspected who sent them, and she plucked the card from the basket, the whole time ignorant of the commotion around her. When she began reading a slow smile spread across her face. Then the card was snatched from her hand.

"The infamous Oliver Queen requests your presence in Star City for seven o'clock. Your gown and carriage will be waiting at the airport." Lois read and narrowed her eyes. "I thought this move to Star City was a job opportunity."

Chloe cleared her throat nervously and took the card from Lois. "It is."

"And I thought Oliver just _helped_ you get an interview."

"He did." Regardless of Lois' questions nothing she could say would take away from that moment. With a soft smile she touched one of the soft petals.

"Chloe…" Lois warned.

Finally she sighed and turned from her flowers to her irritated cousin. "The move to Star City is for a change. Oliver…" How was she supposed to tell her cousin she was dating her ex. But hadn't Lois hooked up with Clark knowing how long it had taken Chloe to get over him. It wasn't the same, she knew, but still. "I don't know. Nothing has really happened. But there is something. It just kind of happened on its own after I healed him. He, I don't know, he gets me. Finally someone understands everything. Not like all the others. I know it might seem weird, but I was hoping since you had moved on and were with Clark you wouldn't mind. I don't want this to be weird."

Lois tapped her shoe on the tiled floor. A million thoughts ran through her head. But what it all had to come down to in the end was that if Chloe was happy then Lois would be. She smiled. "Don't worry about it. I know now that Oliver and I, well it wasn't meant to be. I wouldn't imagine standing in the way. Especially if he's willing to fly you all over the country at his whim." She turned serious again and glared at Chloe. "But don't let him walk all over you."

Chloe nodded with wide eyes.

"And don't let him leave you sitting at the table by yourself because of some stupid hero stuff." Chloe just nodded at her. "And for the love of God, make him work for it. Nothing is worse then a little rich boy who thinks he is entitled to everything he wants whenever he wants."

Chloe nodded again nervously.

Lois smiled. "Good." She glanced at the flowers and at the card. "And makes sure he knows your dress size."

Chloe had taken Lois advice. Instead of calling Oliver right away she settled for sending him a text message. It was just two simple words. 'Size 2'. It wasn't until she slid into her car and turned on the engine that she finally gave into her urge and grabbed her cell phone. It rang only two times before he picked up. "I got the flowers."

"_I assumed so from your cryptic message."_

"Lois thought I should make you work for it." Chloe couldn't help the small grin.

"_Yes, I've had a couple of rather interesting phone calls with her today."_

Chloe didn't even want to know. At least it was him dealing with Lois' bad side. "They were beautiful, the flowers. Thank you. You didn't have to do that. A simple phone call would have done."

"_No it wouldn't have."_

There was a pause before he spoke and she had the feeling he was thinking something over before speaking.

"_Do you think you can be at the airport for ten thirty in the morning? Or I could fly you in Friday night. It is about a three and a half hour flight if you remember."_

She did remember. The flight back had been very long. As much as she would have wished to go to Star City early she still had a lot of things to take care of. "I wish I could come Friday. But I only have so much time to pack. Saturday morning would probably be best." As it was she was blowing off a whole weekend of valuable packing time. To her relief Clark and Lois had offered their help in packing. Clark would come in especially useful when it came down to moving her things.

"_I would be willing to get you a hotel room, but I do have a guest room that you have become accustomed to."_

Her heart thudded in her chest at the thought of staying in his penthouse again. This time everything would be different. Could she do it? There was a strong chance things would progress. Could she resist it and make him wait like Lois recommended or give in. "That will be fine." Another silent pause. "I better get going if I want to get home."

"_Be careful, there all kinds of crazy people out there."_

Chloe smiled at his concern. "Don't worry. Superman is only a scream away."

"_I'd prefer it not to come down to that."_

"I'll be fine." Chloe reassured him. There goodbyes were quick and then she was off to her apartment. She had a trip to Star City to prepare for and packing to begin. It was late but she didn't really mind. Not when she knew what she had to look forward to.


	7. Chapter 7

Notes: A couple of things. I decided to investigate how long a flight from Metropolis to Star City was. First I went by the DC comics location of Metropolis which had it on the east coast. That would have been about a six hour flight. Then someone (gen17) so kindly told me that in the Smallville universe Meteropolis is located in Kansas. I wasn't quite able to figure out how lonng that flight would be but since it's practically in the middle of the US I'm going with 3 1/2 hours. I've gone back and changed Chapter 6 once because of this. Now I'm going to change it again. So there you go. =) Also, this chapter isn't much. But I promise a lot more in the next one. There is one more note at the end, be sure to read it.

* * *

When Chloe boarded the jet the stewardess took her bags and led her through the jet. She'd arrived early, even though it hadn't been necessary. The night before she'd gotten little sleep between packing and anxiousness over her impending visit with Oliver. It was her hope that she'd be able to settle down on the jet and catch a nap. The last thing she wanted to do was be tired that night.

"Would you like something to eat Ms. Sullivan? Breakfast?"

"Oh, um sure. Just something small though please." Her stomach was a nervous wreck, and although she wasn't a bad flier, she didn't need to make it any worse. Chloe situated herself near one of the windows and took out her laptop. Moments later the stewardess carried out a croissant and a bottle of water. "Thank you."

"Mr. Queen asked that you call him as soon as you are situated."

Chloe gave her thanks again and settled back. For a few moments she just tore of pieces of the bread and listened to the sound of the jet before take off. She'd spoken to him a few times since he'd sent her the flowers. Their conversations were always short and light, but that didn't bother her. Most of the conversations had been initiated by him after all. Even so, she still got slightly nervous calling him. It was absolutely ridiculous she knew. Chloe had been calling Oliver for years. The problem was that those calls had always been about business. Finally, with a sigh, she took her cell phone off the table in front of her and dialed his number. It only took two rings.

"_Good morning sunshine."_

"So you say. Normal people aren't taking jets out of Metropolis on their Saturday morning." But she still grinned in response. He could have asked her to fly out at three in the morning and she wouldn't have cared.

"_I do."_

"You're not normal."

"_I walked right into that one. Have you taken off yet?"_

"No, about to I guess. Are you going to be there when I land?"

"_No."_

She deflated slightly, but forced herself to perk up.

"_Unfortunately, my absence for almost two weeks has caused a pile up in work. I'm trying to appease some very offended clients. But I'll meet you back at my place. There will be a car to pick you up."_

"Oliver, all of this. You don't think it's too much?" It wasn't that she wasn't flattered, but all his attention was a little intimidating.

"_According to who?"_

Probably the majority of the world. Not many women got flown across the country on the whim of one man. But she was on his jet already. It was probably a little too late for her to the questioning the logic of the trip. "Okay, okay."

"_We already established that I wasn't normal. Call me when you land?"_

"Sure." They hung up soon after that and Chloe was left to her own devices.

The jet soon took off and the stewardess came to take way her tray and promised to bring her lunch whenever she was ready. As Chloe found herself high above Metropolis she opened up her laptop. Late the previous night, or perhaps sometime early in the morning, she had lay in bed awake thinking things over and suddenly realized there was no way she was going to trust herself to do her own hair and make-up. It took a little while, but Chloe soon found a decent salon near Oliver's that would take care of all of her beauty needs. With everything taken care of she closed her eyes and prayed for sleep to find her.

* * *

Oliver dropped his cell phone on his bed and headed to his mirror to finish the knot in his tie. His mind wasn't on his tie, it was on Chloe. He noticed the apprehension in her voice. In fact he noticed it every time they spoke. Hopefully with the short time they were going to have that weekend he might be able to calm her down a bit.

After slipping on his jacket he headed out of his bedroom. He had a few things to wrap up during the day. Some of it probably could have been put off, but he wanted to assure that nothing was going to interrupt him after Chloe's arrival.

* * *

The ride to Oliver's was one of the longest Chloe could remember. It seemed as if it had been months since they had last seen one another, not days. When the car finally reached the large tower something strange came over her and she almost felt sick. She tried to tell herself she was being silly, that there was nothing to be nervous about, but nothing helped. The elevator ride was the worst, and as she stood in front of his door after knocking she bit the inside of her lip nervously. It was only a matter of seconds before he stood in front of her. Her chest tightened and she felt that familiar pull in her stomach.

"Looks like I got my Christmas present early." He grinned and took her bags.

Chloe bit her lip too fight the smile that threatened her. "Only if you've been a good boy."

He dropped her bag to his side and took her hand in his. "Oh I've been a very good boy."

Chloe let him pull her in. Just as the door shut behind her he was pulling her into his arm and covering her mouth with his. She had wondered during her flight when and if he would kiss her. The 'if" part had seemed pretty silly, but she couldn't help but wonder. But she hadn't necessarily counted on being kissed by him when she was barely in the door. It was a nice surprise. It only last a few seconds, and when he pulled away she found herself wanting more. "That was a nice welcome."

"I have a wide variety of them. I'm sure I can even come up with a good goodbye for tomorrow to." He grabbed her bag again and ushered her in. "I hate to do this, but considering your appointment you told me about, I'm going to have to sent you off. As much as I'd like to think that dress is going to fit you, I'd like to make sure. The seamstress is waiting for you right now at the shop."

"Already?" Chloe's face dropped slightly. At the rate she was going hardly any of her time in Star City would be spent with him.

"We'll have the whole night." Oliver cradled her face in his hands. "Besides, we've already waited four years. Four hours won't matter."

"Well when you say it like that." He pressed his lips against hers in a gentle kiss and pulled away.

"Do you need anything before we leave?"

"No, I'm all set. I got ready before the jet landed." Oliver deposited her bags near a table and he was walking her out, just moments after she had arrived.

Chloe punched in the code that Oliver had given her. Before dropping her off he had given her the code to his penthouse just in case he wasn't back yet. It just happened that he wasn't. Chloe suspected he might have done it on purpose though. The bag that he had dropped in the middle of the floor was gone. The dress that Oliver promised her would somehow arrive back at his penthouse was nowhere to be seen.

The penthouse looked as it had less then a week ago. It was slightly neater she had to admit. Chloe had been a little to concerned with Oliver's health to worry about keeping his penthouse spotless.

After finishing her quick survey she headed to the guest room she had occupied before. There was a significant difference when she opened the room. First of all the bedding was different. It appeared to be much nicer and decidedly more feminine. She wondered vaguely if he had done if just for her, but her attention was then drawn to the single rose on the bed. The corner of her mouth turned up in a smile as she neared the bed. Upon getting closer she also noticed a note next to the rose. She quickly unfolded it to read.

_I thought it would be nice to see the full affect of what you do with almost four hours of preparation. I'll be back to pick you up at 6:30. See you soon._

_Oliver_

Although she missed him terribly she was grateful that he was giving her time to get dressed. With the dress in mind she turned to the closet door to find a white garment bag hanging from the hook. The dress was beautiful. When she'd arrived at the shop there had been a handful of dresses that Oliver had picked out for her to choose from. She suspected that he had some help with the choosing though. They'd all been some shade of green of course. It was a light green lacy gown that she had finally chosen. The bodice was tight and fitted down past her waist and hips. From there the lacy material flowed out to the floor. A few quick adjustments had been made to it by the seamstress and then it fit her like a glove. The women at the shop were helpful, loading her with matching jewelry, shoes, and lingerie in seconds. Chloe had no doubt that got paid handsomely for their troubles. She had inquired as to the price of the dress and the other accessories. Even though Oliver had sworn her into not worrying about it she had to know. The saleswoman refused to tell her. Oliver had obviously gotten to her. He always covered all his bases.

Upon glancing at the clock she noticed the time with panic. It was just after six and she had only a few minutes to squeeze into her dress.

* * *

Note: I wanted to wait until the end to post this link. Someone had mentioned to me in a review of the last chapter that they were hoping I would describe the best. I went a step further and actually found a picture. I hope you like it. I knew I wanted something green. So with the color in mind it took me forever to find a dress. I like it. But it is a little different. I was trying to find something really expensive but I had a lot of trouble finding something in green. So here it is. .com/Fashion/Glamorous-Green-Evening-Gown__ (Underneath the large picture you can look at the front or rear view.) If you don't like it sorry. I did my best. Just imagine her wearing something else.


	8. Chapter 8

Notes: UH!!! This took me so long to put up! And I'm not even that happy with it. I'm bored with the whole story in general but I know a lot of people would like to see it finished so I'm trying my best. I really wanted to write more to this chapter, but it has been so long since I updated I wanted to post something. Any ideas would be helpful though.

* * *

Oliver had alerted Chloe to his assent up the elevator just moments ago and then she practically hung up on him. Upon entering his penthouse he didn't notice anything different to alert him to her presence. There wasn't even a sound. But she had to have heard him, so instead of interrupting her he took a seat on the sofa and began nervously tapping his foot. It was just as he pushed up the sleeve of his jacket to glance at his watch that he heard the door open. He was out of his seat in seconds and moving to meet her half way. Oliver never met her; he stopped as soon as his eyes settled on her.

They stood in silence staring at one another. Chloe hoped his silence was a good thing but she couldn't quite be sure. "Hey." She said gently with a soft smile.

When he saw the dress at the store it looked beautiful, but he had no idea it would look like that. What business did he have brining her out in public looking like that? There was nothing revealing about her dress. But nothing should fit like that. After coming back to himself he stepped forward and took her hand in his. "You look beautiful."

Chloe watched him bring her hand up to his mouth and press a kiss against the top of her hand. "Thank you."

"Are you ready?" She nodded in response, but before he led them to the door he wrapped his hand behind her neck, being careful of her hair, and pulled her closer. She opened her mouth to him in response, allowing him to slip his tongue into her mouth. The minutes were counting down but he couldn't resist wrapping an arm around her waste and pulling her closer.

Chloe gathered the lapels of his tux in her hands and pressed her hips against his, grinding them gently.

Oliver reluctantly settled his hands on her hips and pushed her away from him. "I think if I want to be able to walk out in public we better stop."

It took her a few moments before she caught on. "Oh." She grinned sheepishly and released his jacket. "I guess I'm ready then."

* * *

As they exited onto the busy street Chloe received a few glances by passerbies, making her even more aware of the surreal situation she had found herself in. Her anxiousness only increased when she spotted the limo driver at the curb opening the door for her. Chloe wasn't used to living Oliver's life; it was all a bit to much.

Oliver helped her into the limo and even bent over and pushed the lower half of her dress in. "Thanks." She smiled, slightly embarrassed.

"Your welcome." He flashed a smiled and shut the door. When he entered from the other side she was smoothing her dress down with her hands. "That won't help, you already look great." He slid in next to her and shut the door.

"So where exactly are we going. You told me a charity thing, but for who?" Chloe watched as Oliver grabbed the bottle of open champagne and poured a glass. When he handed it to her she smiled. "Thank you."

"It's for the governor." Oliver poured himself a half glass of champagne and set the bottle back into the ice bucket. "Every year he hosts I guess what you would call a governor's ball. But he just charges people an exorbitant amount of money to donate to his charity. Of course you're also expected to donate to the governor's campaign fund."

Chloe scrunched her eyebrows. "I thought he was just beginning his last term?"

Oliver grinned and took a sip. "Oh no, he wants to be president."

"Huh." She shook her head, slightly embarrassed that she really hadn't been up to date on current events. Truth be told, she had kind of fallen out of the loop when it came to the news. She hadn't been enjoying her time at the Planet and had begun to spend more and more time working for Oliver. "So you're going because?"

"Because I am one of the governor's biggest donor's to his charity and there seems to be a good chance he could become president. So I need to show my face." He took another sip and watched her. Her eyes weren't on him, but elsewhere in the car. He could see she was thinking over something. "What is it?"

Chloe looked back to him. "So this is kind of a big deal then? People from all over the country would be attending right?" He nodded and waited for her explanation. "Do you think Lex might be there?"

Oliver sighed, downed the rest of his champagne and after sitting it aside turned to her. "Maybe." He could see her tense up. "I tried to find out, but I didn't have much luck. But Lex has been laying low for a while now. You know that. He hasn't set foot in Star City in over six months."

She only nodded in response and took a large sip from her glass. "No, it's okay. I've been dealing with Lex for a while. I'm used to him."

It was very evident that she was trying to reassure herself more then him. "I'm sorry. I probably should have told you before. I just didn't want to worry you with it, especially if he wasn't even going to be there."

Oliver probably should have told her, but she could let it pass this one time. He had been trying to protect her, she understood that. But if whatever was going on with her and Oliver lasted, he couldn't keep things from her. "It's okay. Like I said, I can deal with it." She tried to smile reassuringly, but by the unconvinced look on his face she knew she hadn't succeeded. "I am, really."

"I'll take you're word for it."

They sat in silence for a few moments, Chloe's thoughts full of Oliver, Lex, and her dress. Unconsciously she fidgeted and pulled at the material around her waist. When she noticed Oliver's amused glance she broke her silence. "Hey, have you ever worn a dress?"

"I can't imagine it would look very good on me." Oliver took her glass from her hand and set both glasses down. "You on the other hand…" He pressed a chaste kiss against her lips. "Look beautiful."

"You're such a sweet talker." His only response was a satisfied smile before leaning into her again.

Chloe allowed Oliver to help her out of the limo. Her chest heaved as she tried breathe. Oliver's kiss had turned out to be a little more then she bargained for. "Wow." She stood on the curb and stared up and the grand mansion before her.

"Eh." He held his arm out to her and after he took it he led her up the steps. "I've seen better."

Chloe smiled softly and concentrated on making it up the steps. "For the last time, I just want to protest that you went above and beyond."

"So you've said." Oliver glanced down at her then turned back to their ascent. "But if I have it within my power to do anything to win you over then you can't stop me."

For some reason she liked his forwardness. It was nice not to have to guess with him. And for the first time she was sure that someone cared for her. "You've already won me over Oliver. You don't have to keep lavishing me."

Then it had been too easy, because Oliver had done nothing extraordinary before flying her back out to Star City. That all had been in attempt to win her over. Not once had the thought he had already succeeded. "Now who is being a sweet talker?" They stood in front of the doors and as the two security guards in their suits opened the large wooden doors he turned to her. "I do it because I want to. I want you to be happy."

Chloe turned and looked up into his face. There was no joking in his features, he was serious. "You make me happy. Happier then I have been in a long time."

He kissed her cheek softly and lowered his lips to her ear. "I have a lot more left to give." He pulled away and he noticed her searching eyes. To her his response was shrouded in mystery, but to him it was so simple. She was special to him, so much more then anyone else he had ever met. No woman he'd ever known or dated could really compare to her or the things she'd done and sacrificed for him. Oliver was more then willing to give his heart to her, no matter what the consequences. "Come on." He rested a hand on the small of her back and led her through the opened doors.


	9. Chapter 9

"I'm not sure I can do this." Chloe mumbled to Oliver. The ballroom was large and extravagant. The women beautiful, richer, or smarter then she would ever be. She wasn't a model or a woman of great importance. She was a reporter from Metropolis that grew up in a small town that probably no one in that room had ever heard of.

"Don't be silly." Oliver slid his arm around her waste and quickly ran his eyes over the crowd to see if there was anyone he would have to avoid. When he was confident he wouldn't have to hide himself or steer Chloe in a different direction he nodded towards the bar. "We'll get you a drink."

"I could use the whole bottle."

"Then we'll get you a straw." She turned to him with a grateful smile and he grinned in response. As they stepped up to the bar his hand remained on her hip, holding her close to him. When the stopped at the bar and he turned away from her to order their drinks she took the opportunity to study the people around her. There were a few couples dancing, but the majority of them were mingling or already sitting at there assigned seating. She rested a hand over her stomach and drew in a deep breath.

"Are you okay?" Oliver took the two glasses from the bartender and handed one to her.

"Fine. This dress, it takes some getting used to." As she inhaled deeply her breasts felt as if they were struggling to escape from the tight bodice. Chloe tipped the glass back in what was probably a very unladylike like manor and took a very generous swig. It warmed her stomach and she relaxed slightly. "I'm fine."

"Come on." He pressed his hand against the small of her back. "Why don't we find our seats? I'm sure you're hungry."

She wanted to tell him he was crazy and that if she ate anything the seams of the dress would probably bust, but with billionaire Oliver Queen ushering her around all she could do was smile.

* * *

"So, Ms. Sullivan-"

"Chloe." Chloe corrected the middle aged woman kendly and smiled.

"Chloe." She smiled gently. "What is it you do?"

"I worked for the Daily Planet in Metropolis. But I'm going to be taking a reporter job in Star City in a couple of weeks." Chloe reached for her glass of wine and took a generous sip. Everyone at the table had been nice enough, but Oliver had disappeared on her almost ten minutes ago and hadn't returned leaving her much more uncomfortable then she would ever admit.

"To be with Oliver?"

"Oh no." Chloe said quickly. "I mean that is a plus though."

"Chloe Sullivan."

Chloe froze at the sound of the familiar voice.

"Oh Lex! How are you? Do you know Chloe?"

Chloe turned her head to the man behind her and smiled coldly. "Hello Lex."

"Oh we're old friends Mrs. Bennett." Lex smiled, but did not once take his eyes off of Chloe. "Would you like to dance Chloe?"

"I'm sure Oliver will be back any moment…"

"Nonsense. I just spoke with him. He asked me to come check on you. Said his business might take a while longer." Lex held out his hand to her and smiled with cruel pleasure as she stood.

Knowing that by denying him she would run the risk of embarrassing herself and maybe even Oliver she had no choice but to take his hand. When she did find Oliver she was going to kill him. "Perhaps just one dance." Chloe bid the other woman goodbye and allowed Lex to lead her out onto the dance floor.

"Fancy seeing you here." Lex pulled her into his arms. The only thing that made it tolerable to be so close to her was knowing how miserable she was with him. "I had no idea that you and Oliver were a couple."

"Forgive us for not sending you a formal announcement. I'm sure if we would have known your location…" Chloe smiled tightly. If they would have known where he was they would have done a lot more.

"So is this something I should be concerned about? You and Oliver?" Lex didn't need to ask, he already knew the answer.

"Trust me Lex. When Oliver and I are together we don't spend our time talking about you."

"I'm sure." Lex drawled and let his eyes rove over body before looking on her face again. "You were flown in this morning on a Queen Industries jet. How long do you think this pampering is going to keep up? I hear you're going to be moving to Star City too. What happens when the infamous Oliver Queen drops you like a dog for a tall and skinny blond, or the brunette with the great implants?" She yanked her hand from him, but he tightened his grip on it and squeezed the hand that held her waist.

"Let me go." Chloe ground out angrily. She should have known better then to try to be civil around him. Lex had used that against her.

"Or what? You're going to make a scene? Tarnish a Queen's good name?" Lex glared down at her, enjoying himself for the first time in a while. "You don't know how much it pleases me to see your discomfort."

Chloe opened her mouth again, this time ready to either stomp on his foot or knee him in the groin. It was seeing Oliver across the room that stopped her. His eyes met hers and then they narrowed. Chloe breathed a sigh of relief and turned to Lex. "I'm warning you, let me go Lex."

"Don't threaten me Chloe. You won't like my response."

Oliver grabbed Lex's forearm and tightened his grip as he pulled their arms down. "And you won't like mine." Their eyes met in a battle of wills. When he didn't release Chloe, Oliver squeezed harder, determined to break Lex's arm if he had to.

Chloe watched the two men and could see Lex's face becoming more pained by the second. His arm suddenly fell away and he released her. Chloe stepped back and gratefully let Oliver step in front of her.

"You touch her again or even come close to her and I'll do much more then that Lex."

Lex fought the urge to rub his aching arm. "We'll see Queen."

Chloe watched Lex turn and leave then released a sigh of relief. When Oliver turned around to face her she opened her mouth to speak, but the angry look on his face stopped her.

"Come on." Oliver grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the crowd. He didn't stop until they were out of the ballroom and standing in the courtyard, shrubs and trees hiding them from other guests. "What were you doing with him?"

"Doing? You make it sound like I was enjoying myself." Chloe pulled her hand from him and frowned. "Look I was just sitting there and he came up to me. Made this big production about you asking him to check on me and then he asked me to dance. I tried to say no, but he asked again. Everyone at the table could hear and as much as I wanted to just slap him I knew he was waiting for me to make a scene."

With a frustrated sigh Oliver rubbed his face. "Okay." He could see her frustration and had no doubt she had been backed into a corner. "I'm sorry. What else?"

"Nothing really. I think he wanted to know more about us and make my life miserable."

"What did he say?" She seemed reluctant at first then sighed.

"Said you were going to drop me like a dog for a blond bimbo." Chloe shrugged it off and tried to smile, but she knew he could see right through it.

"Chloe…" He reached for her hand and pulled her closer. She glanced away from him for only a second, but he didn't miss it. "Hey." Oliver dropped a hand to her hip and pulled her gently against him. "Lex is a miserable, bald little man. You know that. And if he ever talks to you like that again I will break his jaw." He lifted his hand and smoothed his thumb over her cheek and frowned. "I'm sorry. It wasn't supposed to turn out like this."

"It isn't your fault. Lex or not, at least I'm with you." His hand cradled her cheek and she found herself leaning into him and wrapping her arms around his waist.

Oliver held her close and rubbed his hand gently over her back, taking some pleasure in the bare skin. "Let me take you home."

Chloe sighed wistfully at the thought. "But we haven't been here that long. And you spent all that money on this dress."

"Chloe, do you think I was looking forward to this or taking you home?" She pulled away just enough to look up at him with a small grin.

"Take me home?" Chloe cocked an eyebrow and found herself already forgetting about Lex. "Are you tired already?"

"You know I'd much rather take an expensive dress off of you then see it on." Even as he spoke Oliver slid his hands down her sides and settled them on her hips.

"Well hopefully you'll like what I'm wearing underneath."

At such a blatant invitation he pulled her forward and dropped his lips to hers.

Chloe whimpered into his mouth as he deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her body up and against his own. All she wanted to do was wrap her legs around his lean, hard body and ease the growing tension that was pooling in her stomach, but it was impossible in the dress she wore. "Oliver." His arms loosened around her, slowly lowering her back to the ground.

"Let's get out of here."

She couldn't speak; all she could do was nod. He took her hand and pulled her behind him towards the door.


	10. Chapter 10

Notes: It's a miracle, I finished. I am so glad I saw this through. And I think I am pretty satisfied with how it turned out. I always lag around towards the end and I think that somehow makes me a little unhappy with the endings someimtes. But I hope it's what you've been waiting. Thanks to everyone for the reviews and for reading through my horrible misspellings. I hope you enjoy, and if you leave reviews I might be more inclined to right again soon. I've been racking my brain all day for another plot.

* * *

Chloe dropped her clutch on the table and turned around to face Oliver. To her relief he wasn't standing directly behind her, she wasn't ready just yet. Instead he was digging through his pockets and emptying them out onto the small table near the sofa. When he looked up at her she smiled. "Is it just me or is there a big elephant in the room."

"Huge." Oliver shed his jacket and pulled at the tie. After tossing it to the side he took a couple of steps forward and enveloped one of her hands in his. "I couldn't imagine what it was about."

His arm wrapped around her waist and she found herself flush against his lean body. "No, me neither." She whispered and wrapped her hands around his biceps for leverage as he leaned into her. His lips were gentle against hers, not persistent as they had been earlier. She melded to him perfectly, his hard body fitting against her soft one. His kisses started off soft and inviting, probing deeper only when she opened her mouth to him. One firm hand slipped from her back and grasped her hip tightly, pulling her against him. Chloe moaned into his mouth and wrench it away. "This dress," she whispered huskily, "get the damn thing off."

"In that much of a rush?" He grinned against her mouth and pressed a kiss against it, his hands all the while moving to find whatever contraption held the dress together."For the love of…"

"Here." Chloe turned in his arms so that her back faced him. "It hooks down the back. Good luck." It had taken her a long time of cursing and screaming before she had been able to hook herself up.

Oliver frowned at the dress and began to pain stakingly release each hook from its hole. "I guess it's a good thing we weren't in a rush."

"Or that my dress was on fire."

Oliver grinned and pressed a kiss against her bare shoulder.

As the dress began to give around her stomach she sighed in relief. "You don't know how good that felt."

He did he realized as her back become exposed to reveal a lacy green strapless bra. Oliver slid the loose garment and pushed it down over her hips revealing a matching thong and garter belt. "Jeez Chloe." The dressed pooled around her ankles, exposing her thigh highs.

Chloe turned around and kicked the dress to the side. "I didn't go overboard did I?" Rough hands came in contact with her back side and slid lower to her thighs. Chloe yelped as she felt herself being lifted off the ground. She wrapped her legs and arms around him instinctively.

"What do you think?" He whispered huskily and tightened his arms around her.

As he moved them out of the living room and down the hallway she tightened her legs around his waist and shoved her fingers into his blond spiky hair, pulling his face to hers. When he kissed her back it wasn't chaste and it wasn't sweet. It was hard and fast and full of intention. The door to his room hit the wall with a loud bang.

She giggled into his mouth and he grinned against her. Once his legs hit the mattress he lowered her gently on top of it and stood up. "Hopefully there isn't a hole."

"Hopefully." Chloe sat up so that she was kneeling in front of him. "Too many clothes." Chloe worked the buttons of his shirt quickly and pulled it from his pants. As she slid it from his arms she groaned at the t-shirt. "And too many shirts."

Oliver took it from her fisted hands and pulled the shirt over his head. With a gentle shove from his hand on her waist she went tumbling to the bed. "That was nothing compared to the torture of your dress." She grinned wickedly up at him. "You won't be needing these."

One of his hands surrounded her calf and for the first time she cursed the thigh highs that covered her legs. His hand slid slowly down her leg to her ankle and proceeded to slip off the high heel shoe.

"Unless you were planning on going somewhere?" The other shoe soon fell to the floor with its mate. Oliver kicked off his own and he leaned over her body.

"No." She whispered and crawled backwards on the bed until her head touchesdthe pillows. She wanted to say something smart, but as he crawled up her body and presses a knee between her legs she is at a loss for words. As his body settles on top of hers he kisses and she moans softly into his mouth as her legs separate to accommodate for the width of his body. His hands are everywhere, sliding over her breasts, down her stomach, down her thighs and back up again. She arches up closer, pressing herself against his erection.

"Getting you undressed is like unwrapping a present." Oliver says against her lips and trails his mouth down to her neck as he slides his hands underneath her back. The hooks slide out of their holes easily enough and the bra, being strapless, comes right off. As he draws one nipple into his mouth she rakes her nails down his bare back, holding him against her as she arched against him.

"Ollie." Chloe whimpered and cradled his face in her hands, pulling him away from her breast. He slid back up her body, bare chest rubbing sensuously against her nipples. The hard length of him settled against her center and she whimpered into his mouth, gasping as he grabbed one of her hips in his hands and forced her against him. She slid her hands between them, hands working furiously on his belt, growling finally when she realized her attempts were futile. He chuckled against her lips and she would have been annoyed that he found humor in the situation if he hadn't sounded so sexy. "Help would be nice."

"I'm not done." Oliver smirked down at her and trailed his lips down her body, stopping longer over her breasts, before kissing a trail over her stomach. "You know," he flicked and the satin strap that connected the garter belt to her thigh highs, "you're only spoiling me."

Chloe scoffed down at him. "This from the man who flew me across the country and bought me a dress?"

"I can't help it that I have better moves then the average man." He pressed a kiss below her bellow button and hooked his finger around her thong and garter belt.

"No," she fought against the urge to rub her legs together as he slid the lace down and over her hips, "I suppose not." He slid down the bed, pulling the lace down her legs and the thigh highs with it until she lay completely bare before him. "Your turn." She waved a hand at him, referring to the fact that he was still in his pants.

"Patience is a virtue." But he didn't waste any time ridding himself of the rest of his clothing. All he could think about was sinking into her. He'd wanted to have her ever since she showed up at his townhouse earlier that afternoon.

Chloe stared at the long length of him and felt herself shudder in anticipation of having him inside of her. As he guided her legs apart she almost opted to grab him by his hair and pull him up her body, determined to feel him inside of her. But his head lowered, and when his tongue made contact she lost any reasonable thought and cried out. The tension in her began to grow as his tongue and mouth brought her closer and closer to the edge. "Ollie." He sucked harder at the small nub of flesh and she gasped, squeezing her legs closed only to have him push them back down with his hands. "Please, Ollie-." She broke off, inhaling sharply and unable to speak. Speaking was useless. Instead she grabbed his spiky strands and pulled harder then she should have, determined to pull him back to her level.

This time he relented, his erection painfully hard. She pulled him down, kissing him hard and deep as she wrapped her legs around him, rubbing against the length of him. He groaned into her mouth, and unable to hold out any longer he grasped the length of him in one hand and slid into her warm wetness.

A strangled gasped escaped her lips as he filled her. "Oh god." She whimpered into his neck and dug her nails into his back barely noticing him groan into her neck and squeeze her hip almost painfully. Slowly, he started a steady rhythm, pulling out and slowly sliding back in. His lips trailed over hers and down her neck, and then he was kissing her again. "Ollie, please."

He was more than happy to oblige. Oliver slipped an around beneath her, arching her body up off the bed as he sat up into a kneeling position. Sliding his hands over her body, Oliver finally stilled them on her hips, grasping at the soft flesh and pulling her against him, forcing himself in further, demanding everything she had to give.

"Oliver." She whimpered below him and grasped at the comforter when she found he was too far to reach for. No longer did he enter her body with long slow strokes, instead he pressed into her hard and fast, making her body twist beneath him, her hands fist in the sheets, and her mouth part as she whimpered and cried out as he slid home every time. It wasn't long before the pressure began to build and she was pressing closer to him. "Oh god, Oliver please."

Oliver lowered himself over her, pulling her body flush against his own. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him into her and he dropped his head into her neck with a groan. With a shaky sigh he pushed himself up on his arms and looked down at her. For a moment he felt as if he wanted to say something, because being with her wasn't just about sex. Being with her was different than any other woman he'd ever known. She was different and their circumstances were different. He felt no fear of rejection from her, not the foreboding of an end, because after all, it had always ended with other woman. There had never been anyone he could trust. Then he'd found someone, who he'd happened upon on accident, and hadn't even realized had been in front of him the entire time. "I feel like I should say something." She grinned up at him.

"Don't be ridiculous." Chloe brought a hand to his cheek and rubbed her palm over it. "If you stop now to talk I'll kill you."

Oliver smirked down at her and claimed her lips in a passionate kiss, thrusting his tongue into her mouth, tasting her. Once he began moving again she moaned into his mouth and her legs squeezed his body, her nails digging into his back painfully, but he didn't stop.

Wrenching her mouth away, Chloe threw her head back, digging her nails deeper as her orgasm took her, forcing her to scream as pleasure ripped through her body. His hips moved harder against her, making her cry out with each desperate thrust even as she rode the last wave of her orgasm.

A few thrusts later he was following behind her, groaning and panting into her neck, fisting the sheets in his hands. "God Chloe." His body shuttered over her as she milked him for everything he was worth until he finally collapsed on top of her, barely holding his own weight. A few deep breaths later he pushed himself to the side, collapsing onto his back.

Chloe rolled over into his side and rested her chin on his chest. "Falling asleep on my already?" His eyes opened slowly, brown eyes meeting hers. She smiled at him.

"Maybe." He smirked and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her against him. As she settled her cheek against his chest he pressed a kiss to her damp brow. "Go to sleep. You've got a long flight back to Metropolis tomorrow and I'm sure you won't be sleeping through the night."

She tilted her head up and looked at him. "Why?" One eyebrow arched at her in amusement as he smirked. "Oh." She slid a leg over his body, rolling her hips forwards slightly as her body responded to his suggestion. She should go to sleep like he suggested, but instead she slowly slid her hand over his narrow hips grasping him in her hand. "Or I could just sleep on the jet."

* * *

"You're sure about this right?" Lois questioned again. Chloe sighed in exasperation, but Lois paid her no mind. "Look, your packed up, your stuff on a truck somewhere heading to Star City. But you could always change your mind."

"Lois, I love you." Chloe stopped in her tracks, turned to Lois, and grasped her shoulder. "But give it a rest." She turned away again and continued walking with a shake of her head.

"We just want to make sure." Clark said with a frown as they entered the hanger and the Queen Industries jet came into site.

"You don't need to make sure. I'm sure."

"And what if it doesn't work, what if Oliver-."

Chloe stopped and turned to him. "Clark, stop it with all the doom and gloom. I'm a big girl."

"Plus, I'm standing right here."

She turned at the familiar voice and spotted its owner walking down the steps from the jet. Launching into a run would have been ridiculous, but luckily the distance to him only required a fast paced walk before she was in his arms. "What are you doing here?"

"I haven't seen you in a whole week." Oliver encircled her waist with his hands and pushed her gently back so that she could look at her. "And this is a big change for you. I didn't want you to do it alone." Her face lit up and for the life of him he couldn't figure out what he did to deserve that kind of reaction. He wanted to make her happy, but he wasn't always sure he'd be able to do so, and it scared him.

"I should have figured you'd be here." His head was lower now, warm breath brushing against her lips.

"I wouldn't be very good at surprising you if you could figure it out." He closed the distance and just as he pressed his tongue against her lips, begging entrance, a loud cough could be heard. With a soft growl he pulled away. "Clark, Lois."

"So I see you're here to whisk my cousin off to Star City."

"Lois I already told you-."

"Yea, yea I know. It's a good opportunity and isn't all about Oliver." Lois rolled her eyes. "You know the persistence in which Oliver has pursued you makes me think otherwise. But that's beside the point. Ya'll better not screw this up." She sighed and wrapped her arms around Chloe. "If you're sure about this."

Chloe smiled and blinked away the tears in her eyes as she hugged her cousin back. "I am."

"Don't be a stranger okay. Especially since Oliver seems to be willing to whisk you around the country on whim. You don't have an excuse not to visit." She pulled away, wiping at one eye. "Now go hug that big lug." Lois turned to Oliver and narrowed her eyes at him when Chloe stepped away. "If you screw this up I'll gut you like a pig."

Chloe stopped in front of Clark and waited patiently. Finally he sighed, shoulders slumping in defeat and wrapped her in his large arms. "Oh Clark, I'm sorry. I just, I just-."

"It's okay. I understand. I want you to be happy, and as much as I hate to say it Oliver seems to be making you happier then you have been in a long time. And it isn't like we won't see each other often. Oliver flies in to Metropolis often enough and I can be in Star City in seconds."

She nodded into his shoulder, unable to even speak. When his arms loosened around her she wiped the tears away. "Thanks Clark. You don't know what that mean to me."

"Well you owe me." He grinned. "Leaving me alone with this predator."

"I heard that! You're no peach either farmboy!"

Chloe chuckled through her tears and looked up at him through bleary eyes. "Just don't wait too long Clark." She said softly. "To tell her." He frowned slightly at her words then nodded. With one final hug and a more goodbyes she found herself walking up the steps into the jet. She took a seat close to the window, wanting to watch every bit of Metropolis as she left it behind.

"Chloe." She looked up at him as he sat. "You do realize we will probably be back here in two weeks right?" She only nodded, still holding back tears. Throughout his life Oliver had homes everywhere; he supposed he really couldn't understand what she was going through.

"I know, I guess it's just a little scary." He took her hand in his and pressed a kiss against the back of it.

"I'll be there with you the whole way." Oliver lifted his hand, gently brushing the tears from her cheeks and pushing stray strands of blond hair behind her ears.

"You swear?" She whispered hesitantly, for the first time having doubts.

"I swear." He pressed a kiss against her lips and pulled back. "You're all I want. I wouldn't have gone through all this if I felt otherwise. Do you know how long I've waited for you?"

She wanted to say something I response, but as she looked up into his eyes and saw the intense desperation there she was speechless. Instead she did the only thing she could do, she kissed him.


End file.
